<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>death is a social construct by yjnswrld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757744">death is a social construct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjnswrld/pseuds/yjnswrld'>yjnswrld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, demon!huening kai, human!soobin, i dont even mention how he died at all, they talk about dying but no explicit details at all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjnswrld/pseuds/yjnswrld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>huening kai: what's up dude, i'm back<br/>soobin: what the- you can't be here. you're dead. i literally saw you die.<br/>huening kai: death is a social construct</p><p>or</p><p>heuning kai is a demon that can't die, but he never bothered to tell soobin this, a talk and cuddling ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>death is a social construct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i used a prompt generator and got this and then proceeded to scream about it to a moot on twt (ly moon mwah)</p><p>this is also my first (published) work so pls be kind hehe</p><p>scream at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/yjnluvbot">twitter</a></p><p>- maxie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Huening Kai entered the dorm room he and Soobin shared at 11pm, he was met with the sight of Soobin sobbing. The older boy was holding Kai’s molang plushie with the younger boy’s favourite blanket wrapped around him. Apparently the older had not heard the door open, because he looked up in shock when huening kai said “What’s up, dude? I’m back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin looked up with fear and shock visible across his face and chokes out “What the- you can’t be here. You’re dead. I literally saw you die.” Huening Kai, deciding to mess with Soobin a little more said “Death in a social construct.” in the most deadpan (haha see what i did there, heh dead) voice he could muster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huening Kai knew he fucked up when he saw the sad expression on Soobin’s face change into anger. “I fucking saw you die, how the fuck are you alive? How and  why are you here Huening Kai? Is this some fucked up elaborate prank huh?” Huening Kai had a panicked expression on his face while trying to defend himself. “No wait, please baby, calm down first.” He slowly approached a visibly upset Soobin and went to hug him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Huening Kai held the older boy, he tensed up before relaxing and hiding his face in the demon’s neck. The demon heard the other boy sniffle before he felt tears hit his neck. Huening Kai softly cooed before hugging the crying boy even tighter. He let him cry for a bit, until he had calmed down enough to explain the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went to sit down in Kai’s bed and he gave the molang that had been abandoned back to Soobin as some sort of comfort. When Kai deemed Soobin calm enough he started explaining the situation, “So, I actually did die earlier today.” Soobin looked up in shock, looking ready to protest again, but Kai stopped him. “But there’s something I haven’t told you about me. See I technically can’t die?” He realised that he didn’t sound sure of what he was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m sure I can’t die, I wouldn’t be sitting next to you right now otherwise.”  Soobin sighed in annoyance because the other boy was avoiding actually telling the full truth, “Are you gonna tell me what suddenly brought you back to life because I’m pretty fucking sure I saw you very much un alive about ten hours ago.” Huening Kai let out a nervous chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise you won’t be too mad?” “I can’t promise anything, Hyuka and you know that.” Soobin said. Kai gathered the courage to tell Soobin what he really was. He didn’t even know why he was this nervous to tell him, it’s just Soobin. “It’s especially because it’s Soobin that it matters so much you idiot.” He whispered to himself. Soobin doesn’t seem to have heard it because he was still anxiously fiddling with the molang plushie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huening Kai cleared his throat and that made Soobin turn his full attention back to him. “Please let me fully explain before you say something, okay? I want to be able to fully explain the situation.” Soobin nodded and looked at him with his full attention. “Earlier today, you did actually see me die.” He heard Soobin shakely inhale, he assumed trying not to cry while thinking about earlier today. “It wasn’t some elaborate prank to hurt you or that went way too far.” He exhaled deeply before continuing, “The reason I’m not still dead and I came back to you is because I’m- I’m uhm- I’m a demon.” He cursed at himself for hesitating so much. Kai heard the boy next to him quickly inhale in shock and he was scared to look at him, not wanting to see the disgust and fear on the older boy’s face. Since he didn’t dare face him, he just continued.  “I’m Lucifer to be more exact, not just any demon.” He let out a dry chuckle. “I understand if you hate me and never wanna see me again, tho. I don’t think I would wanna be friends with a hideous demon.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t hear anything coming from Soobin for a few moments, he sighed deeply and just got up. Ready to leave the boy behind, because who would wanna be friends (or lovers) with Lucifer. However, before he could even fully get up he felt Soobin grab his wrist and pull him back down. Lucifer let out a shocked gasp as he let himself fall back onto the bed, right into Soobin’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare just leave me like this. I already lost you once and I’m not about to lose you a second time.” Soobin said, sounding like he was crying. When Heuning Kai lifted his head from where it was buried in the taller boy’s chest, he saw that Soobin was indeed crying. Huening Kai thought he looked ethereal even when crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t hate me?” Kai asked hesitantly. Soobin furiously started shaking his head while still crying, “Of course not! How could I hate you, you’re my closest friend. For god’s sake I’m in love with you.” Huening Kai felt himself starting to blush, “You’re in love with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin let out an exasperated but fond sigh and reassured the younger demon. “Yes baby, I’m in love with you, have been ever since I saw you sneeze out those spice noodles from your nose.” Soobin chuckled at the embarrassed whine Huening Kai let out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huening Kai felt like at this tempo that the blush might permanently stay on his face. He sat up, taking Soobin along with him and moved to sit on the human’s lap and crossed his arms around the neck of the boy under him. Soobin tilted his head up so he could look Huening Kai in the eyes, only to find the younger boy already staring back at him.  Not wanting to break the intimate moment, Huening Kai didn’t dare raise his voice. Eyes not leaving Soobin’s face, he decided to just whisper his confession. “I love you too, hyung, so much. You don’t know how much I’ve longed to hear those words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huening Kai let his eyes flit between Soobin’s full lips and his eyes before slowly leaning in, leaving enough time for the older boy to turn away. He doesn’t know who eventually closed the gap, but suddenly he felt Soobin’s soft and plump lips on his. The kiss stayed soft, both of them just basking in each other’s presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally parted, Huening Kai softly pushed Soobin down to fully lay on the bed. The demon just laid on top of the other boy, hiding his face in the neck of the boy underneath him. Soobin wrapped his arm around the demon and softly caressed his back. They lay in comfortable silence for a while, before Soobin said, “Don’t think we’re done talking about this, baby. I’m still mad at you for just dying on me like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huening Kai chuckled at that and softly kissed Soobin’s neck in apology. “I promise I’ll explain everything in the morning, but right now I just want to stay right here in your arms.” Soobin tightened his arms around Huening Kai and softly exhaled. Both boys closed their eyes and slowly fell asleep, happy smiles gracing both of their faces.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>→ yes they do end up talking about everything in the mornign and soobin has no problems w it at all. he's still very much in love w huening kai and they have a long and healthy relationship</p><p>→ lmk ur thoughts in the comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!</p><p>→ thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>